The Lemonade Four
The Lemonade Four is an upcoming episode of The Loud House. Plot Jealous of Zach's lemonade stand, the boys decide to get him back by making one of their own. Synopsis At school, Mrs. Johnson is teaching English, and eventually dismisses class. In the hallway, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Stella are talking about the most recent episode of The Dream Boat. Stella wonders where Zach is, and Lincoln says he doesn't know, and that he hasn't been at school for days. Then, Clyde realizes he got two new text messages on his phone: One is from his dads asking if he brought his mints to school, and the other is a text from Zach, and it says that he made a fortune from selling lemonade. Everyone is shocked, especially the fact that he got rich from selling lemonade. Lincoln and his friends realize that they should make a lemonade stand too to make Zach jealous. At the Loud House, Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Stella are making lemonade in the kitchen. Lola comes in, and notices that there's lemonade. She tries to get some, but Lincoln says that it's for the public. Lola is confused about what "public" means, and that she's the public. Clyde says that if she wants some, she's gonna have to pay for it. Lola goes up to her room, and gets some money to have some lemonade. After that is taken care of, they go back to making lemonade. Liam gives it a try, and realizes that it's too sour. Stella says it will probably be fine to other people. Eventually, they finish making lemonade, so they decide to go outside. Lincoln realizes that they need to make a cardboard box window, but Rusty said that he made one. Lincoln also says that it's Stella's job to make more lemonade if they run out. Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty and Liam are outside waiting for customers to arrive. Liam still thinks that the lemonade is too sour. Eventually, Mr. Grouse arrives to buy some lemonade. However, he thinks that it's too sour. Liam says that he was right. Lincoln goes back into the house, and tells Stella that they need more lemonade, without the extras included. Soon, Stella has made the lemonade. Then, Pop-Pop arrives, and gives the sour-free lemonade a try. He loves it. Clyde says that they have business now. Pop-Pop says that he's gonna invite the people from Sunset Canyon to have some. Lincoln is excited about the future of the business. Soon, many people from Sunset Canyon are buying lemonade. Then, some neighborhood people realize the crowd of people, and join in. Soon, they have a lot of money in their jar. Then, Katherine Mulligan arrives to interview the boys and their job of the lemonade stand. Then, Stella arrives with more lemonade. Rusty tells her that Katherine Mulligan is going to be interviewing them. Then, the interview starts. But right before it ends, Zach arrives, and realizes that they were trying to get revenge on him. The gang tries to not look guilty, but they decide to apologize about making a lemonade stand, and what they did isn't what real friends do. The gang invites Zach to help them with the stand, and Zach agrees to do it. Eventually, they make a fortune selling lemonade, and almost the whole town wants to buy some. Cast * Tex Hammond as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Katherine Mulligan * Jesscia DeCicco as Zach * Grey Griffin as Lola/Scoots * Lara Jill Miller as Liam * Andre Robinson as Clyde * Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Spokes * Haley Tju as Stella * Susanne Blakeslee as Mrs. Johnson * John DiMaggio as Mr. Grouse * Fred Willard as Pop-Pop Seymour, Bernie, Mrs. Carmicheal, Molly, and Cheryl have no lines in this episode.